Currently, with the increasing development of computers and network applications and the increasing abundance of business types in different fields, the security information interaction (i.e., the information interaction having a high demand on safety, for example, the transaction processing procedure in financial fields) system and method (in particular, a security information interaction system and method that is based on a mobile device) is becoming more and more important.
In the existing technical solutions, typically, an information interaction terminal (e.g., a mobile terminal) initiates an active command request to a security carrier (i.e., an independent hardware module having a computing and storing function, into which many functions are designed for protecting the safety of the stored data and providing a corresponding safety mechanism service for use by external devices, for example, a security SD card or financial IC card having an independent computing chip), and then the security carrier fulfills an associated processing task based on the received command.
However, the existing technical solutions have the following problem: since a security carrier does not have an ability of initiating an active command to the information interaction terminal, the range of application as well as the ability and ways of data processing are limited, thus making it not widely applicable to various types of business.
Therefore, there is a need for a security information interaction system, apparatus and method in which a security carrier can initiate an active command to information interaction terminal.